Amnésie
by Midna-sama
Summary: Un Allen amnésique... Un Tyki qui ne sait plus vraiment où il en est... Tyki/Allen FIC FINI !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Amnésie

Auteur : Midna-sama

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient… pourquoi, vous en doutiez ? XD

Couple : Sans doute un futur Tyki/Allen... maieuuuuuuh ! J'ai pas pu résister !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic ! Pour le moment, j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre quatre (première fois que j'attaque une fic à chapitre…)

Je tiens à préciser que je ne connais que l'anime, et ce depuis environ trois semaine. Donc, veuillez ne pas m'en vouloir pour des erreurs que je pourrais faire.

Sinon, je suis en guerre contre l'orthographe….

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans une rue obscure, une ombre se déplaçait rapidement. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, vêtu d'un long manteau sombre. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs dans un très mauvais état. De nombreux trous dévoilaient des plaies ensanglantées.

Le garçon tituba alors qu'il essayait de se retenir au mur en pierre d'une maison. Il avait l'habitude des combats. Les akumas se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il aurait facilement réussit ses conflits si cela ne faisait pas déjà trois jours qu'il n'avait put dormir. Il n'était pas parvenu à éviter toutes les attaques, et les dommages qu'il avait reçut étaient assez importants. En particulier une blessure au ventre considérablement profonde.

La seule solution avait été de fuir, espérant recevoir du renfort. Il avait alors courut dans cette ruelle, mais il sentait déjà ses forces s'amoindrir. Sa vision se faisait de moins en moins net, et le sol semblait tourné dangereusement.

« Si seulement j'avais été en forme… » pensa-t-il avant de tomber au sol. Alors que ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et que sa conscience s'éloignait, il lui sembla distingué une ombre se rapprocher de lui. Juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, il put apercevoir deux points jaunes lumineux qui le fixaient.

--

Cela allait faire quatre jours. Quatre jours qu'il mentait au Comte et à Road. Quatre jours qu'il avait ramassé l'exorciste dans cette ruelle. Quatre jours que Tyki se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déjà tué.

« Je veux qu'il soit conscient lorsque je l'achèverais. » Oui, il pensait que c'était une bonne raison. « Je ne vais pas le laisser mourir tout seul alors que je vais me faire un plaisir de le tuer. » Ca se tenait aussi. « Je veux savoir pourquoi il n'est pas mort la dernière fois où je lui ai fait un trou dans le cœur. » Une soudaine envie de connaissance ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Tyki Mikk avait recueillit le jeune exorciste Allen Walker depuis quatre jours, l'avait soigné, et depuis veillait à son chevet. La blessure avait été assez grave, et laissé tel quel, elle aurait fini par s'infecter et tuer le jeune garçon. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il ne se réveille.

L'homme aux yeux dorés s'allumât une cigarette et attendit. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il allait faire au réveil de son captif. Devait-il le tué lentement ou rapidement ? Les deux propositions étaient tentantes.

Un gémissement douloureux se fit entendre. L'exorciste bougea un peu la tête avant d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux.

- La princesse décide enfin de se réveiller…

Une paire de yeux gris rencontra alors ceux dorée. La pièce était assez sombre, et seule la lumière de la lune filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Dans la pièce, Tyki était assit sur un tabouret devant le lit où Allen était allongé. Celui-ci essaya d'ailleurs de se redressé, mais s'arrêta bien vite dans son geste.

- A ta place, je ne bougerais pas. Ta blessure n'est pas encore guérit, il va falloir attendre encore quelques jours pour que tu ailles mieux…

Dire que Tyki voulait être menaçant au réveil de l'exorciste, c'était raté. Il se retrouvait à s'inquiéter que le jeune homme se blesse d'avantage, et lui donnait des conseils. « Vraiment, ce n'est pas raisonnable… ».

Allen détailla de plus près son « sauveur » et le fixa d'un regard vide. Quand il se mit à parler, le Noah s'attendait à des phrases du genre « Que faites-vous ici ? » Ou « Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? ». Il ne pensait vraiment pas à ce qui allait suivre.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

La fin de ce premier chapitre ! C'est plutôt court, désolé ! J'essayerai de publié la suite dès que je le pourrai ! N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! -se prépare à esquiver les tomates-


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos encouragements ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que le premier chapitre plairait autant (je pensais même que je devais supprimer la fic).

Junoan : Merci pour ta reviews ! Oui, j'ai lu les derniers chapitres en anglais (même si j'avoues ne pas avoir tout compris du coup...). Mais je ne vais pas utiliser cette idée, car au moment de l'histoire, Tiky et Allen n'en savent rien. Mais sa pourrait être bien pour une autre fanfic !

Yuitsu : Vraiment désolé pour l'orthographe ! Je suis vraiment nul de ce côté-là (surtout les "é" et "er", je ne sais jamais lequel il faut mettre). Je bien peur d'avoir laissé encore beaucoup de fautes dans ce chapitre. Mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même !

kawu93 : Un triangle amoureux ? Ca pourrait être sympa ! Pour ma première fic à chapitre, je voulais faire quelque chose de "simple", donc je ne vais pas en faire. Mais c'est une bonne idée !

Merci aussi à joé, shika, nekoice, Tout sauf des oignons XD (moi j'aime bien les épinards :p) et Night-Neko ! Vos messages m'ont tous fait très plaisir !

Voilà tout de suite la suite, le disclamer reste le même que pour le chapitre précédent. Désolé pour la présentation, mais fanfiction me fait vraiment des trucs bizarres (adieu tous mes jolis paragraphes et bonjour espace supprimé et soulignage non désiré !)

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Tyki en fit tomber sa cigarette au sol et faillit glisser de son tabouret. Se ressaisissant, il ramassa sa clope et remit son chapeau en place, en toussotant pour cacher son trouble.

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas qui je suis ?

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc lui fit un signe négatif avec la tête. Il avait alors un regard perdu. « S'il ment, c'est un très bon acteur… ».

- Te rappel-tu au moins de ton nom ?

- Je… non !… Je ne me souviens plus !

- D'accord…

Et voilà que Tyki se retrouvait avec un exorciste amnésique sur les bras. « Ce n'est vraiment pas ma chance… » se dit-il. « Quoi que, après tout, je pourrais le rallier à notre cause et en faire un espion à la solde du Comte. Cela pourrait s'avérer utile… ». Le Noah regarda alors plus longuement son prisonnier. Allen inspectait d'un œil critique sa blessure.

- C'est vous qui m'avez soigné ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh… Oui… répondit Tyki d'une voix hésitante.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien mon garçon…

« Mieux vaut que je me montre sympathique avec lui si je veux qu'ils nous rejoignent. Dommage, je vais devoir repousser mes projets de torture pour plus tard… » pensa le Noah avec regret. Le jeune garçon reprit la parole d'une voix plus hésitante.

- Est-ce que… l'on se… connaît ?

- Pas…

« Pas vraiment » était ce que le Noah allait répondre, mais il se retient de justesse. S'il souhaitait se servir de l'exorciste, c'était le moment d'inventer une histoire crédible.

- Plutôt bien. Cela va faire un petit moment que nous combattons tous les deux. Nous travaillons pour le Comte Millénaire. Nous sommes en guerre contre les exorcistes et ceux-ci t'ont blessé gravement lors du dernier combat.

« C'est plutôt bancal comme histoire, mais il faudra faire avec pour le moment. Mais pourquoi donc est-il amnésique ? Je ne peux pas vraiment aller chercher un docteur, le gamin doit être rechercher dans tout le pays à l'heure qu'il est. De plus, s'il devait vraiment être soigné et retrouver la mémoire, ça ne m'arrangerai pas… Autant éviter cette situation. Je pourrai aussi en parler à Road pour qu'elle sonde son esprit, mais je ne pense pas que se soit une très bonne idée… Je verrai dans les jours à venir. »

- Vous ?

- Hein ? Demanda Tyki, qui perdu dans ces pensées, n'avait pas entendu la question.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Oh ! Je suis Tyki Mikk et tu es Allen Walker.

- Allen Walker… Tyki Mikk… ça ne me dit rien…

- Sa viendra ! le réconforta le Noah d'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante.

Il se leva de son tabouret et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier se trouvant sur la table. « C'est bien beau de jouer les infirmières, mais le Comte doit avoir besoin de moi. »

- Bon, je vais retourner auprès du Comte. Tu devrais trouver de la nourriture dans cette maison. Et aussi quelques vêtements, même s'ils ne seront pas à ta taille… dit Tyki d'un œil critique en regardant la silhouette fine de l'exorciste.

- C'est votre maison ?

- Hum… Je l'ai emprunté à un ami pour quelques temps…

« Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai joyeusement tué le propriétaire et que son cadavre se trouve dans les bois derrière la maison… » C'était une petite cabane de bûcheron, de seulement deux pièces, mais c'était largement suffisant pour une seule personne. Elle était entourée d'une forêt plutôt épaisse, et le village le plus proche se trouvait à environ 15 kilomètres. « Personne ne risque de venir ici, mais je dois m'assurer d'une chose… »

Tyki se rapprocha d'Allen et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule en exerçant une petite pression.

- Écoutes-moi bien Allen, je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir, mais tu dois me promettre de ne jamais sortir d'ici ! Sous aucun prétexte !

- Pourquoi…

La pression sur son épaule se fit soudain plus forte face à la question. C'était assez douloureux, mais supportable comparé à sa blessure au ventre. Au moins, le message était clair pour Allen : « Si je n'obéis pas à cet homme, il n'hésitera pas à utiliser la violence… plutôt étrange de la part de quelqu'un qui se dit être mon collègue… »

- D'accord, je ne sortirai pas.

- Bien.

Le Noah s'éloigna de l'exorciste. Il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et juste avant de passé le seuil de la porte, il se retourna et dit d'un sourire machiavélique :

- Reposes-toi bien, mon garçon.

Puis il partit en fermant la porte de la maison à clé. « Bon, j'ai des exorcistes à torturer moi ! » Mine de rien, ça lui avait manqué ses derniers jours...

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçut. Ce chapitre est encore assez court, les prochains seront plus long ! Promis !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez bien reprit la rentrée ! Je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, et j'ai bien peur d'être encore plus lente pour le prochain… Je vais faire de mon mieux ! Promis !

Merci beaucoup à Asuka-Tanku, Shika, Yuitsu. Mais aussi à Night-Neko et Yuui Anata (oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette phrase ) et à Junoan (pour la Beta Readers, sa serait bien, mais je ne connais personne qui s'intéresse aux fanfics…).

Chaque reviews me fait toujours très plaisir ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Cela allait faire trois jours. Trois jours que Tyki Mikk exécutait des missions pour le Comte Millénaire, tout en ayant l'esprit ailleurs. En effet, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers un jeune exorciste au nom d'Allen Walker.

« Vraiment, ça fait à peine trois jours, et je passe mon temps a pensé à lui. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? ».

- Tyki, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Hum ? Oh ! Désolé Comte.

Le Noah reporta son attention sur sa victime. Celle-ci le regardait, effrayé, et ne cessait de le supplier. D'un geste rapide et précis, Tyki passa sa main dans son corps et lui arracha le cœur. Alors que le cadavre de l'exorciste tombait au sol, l'homme aux yeux dorés donnait l'organe encore chaud comme nourriture pour Tease. Puis, il se tourna vers le Comte et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Tu sembles ailleurs en ce moment, Tyki. Tu aurais été beaucoup plus rapide et satisfait de tué cet exorciste en temps normal.

- Je m'en excuse, Comte, je dois être un peu fatigué…

- Je vois… répondit l'autre en réfléchissant. Cela pourrait s'avérer embêtant pour les temps à venir… Je vais quelque peu retardé mes plans pour t'accorder quelques jours de « vacances », profites-en pour revenir en forme !

- Je vous remercie, Comte ! Dit le Noah en baissant son chapeau dans une sorte de révérence.

« Maintenant, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur un seul et unique projet… »

--

- Allen ?

Celui - ci ouvrit un œil sur le visage de son « sauveur ». Il était assis à la même place que la dernière fois, et lui se trouvait toujours allongé sur le lit.

- Monsieur Mikk ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air encore plus faible que quand je suis partit.

- J'ai… faim…

- Hein ?

Tyki faillit en tomber de son tabouret. « Faudrait pas que sa devienne une habitude… ». C'est vrai qu'il avait entendu parler de l'appétit immense de l'exorciste, mais là, sa dépassait tout ce qu'il imaginait !

« Il y avait pourtant assez de nourriture pour qu'il tienne au moins une semaine ! » (Une semaine pour nous, pensez bien que pour un Allen se remettant d'une blessure, ça a à peine fait deux repas…). « Je n'ai plus le choix, il faut que je prenne des mesures nécessaires ! ».

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens !

Et c'est ainsi que le Noah ressortit par la porte de la maison, alors qu'il venait juste de la franchir. Il revint une heure plus tard avec un sac énorme remplit de nourriture sur son dos. (1) Il posa celui-ci sur la table et commença à ranger les produits dans les placards.

- Je suis désolé, toute cette nourriture a dû vous coûter horriblement chère ! S'excusa le jeune garçon.

- Heu… Ce n'est rien voyons !

Il avait juste tué trois personnes, et ce n'était pas Tease qui allait s'en plaindre… « Vraiment, pourquoi je fais tout ça moi ? » pensa Tyki avec énervement. Étrangement, le sourire qu'Allen lui faisait en le regardant travailler le calma un peu.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas trop. Merci de vous occupez de moi. Répondit timidement l'exorciste.

- Ne me remercie pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine…

« Après tout, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que je ne te tue… »

Au bout de quelques minutes passées à cuisiner, Tyki prépara la table et servit le repas. Puis, il se dirigea vers Allen et l'aida à se lever et à se nourrir. En regardant l'exorciste manger avec appétit, il se perdit dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? Je comprends que je veuille le tuer moi-même, mais de là à le soigner et le nourrir… Vraiment, même mon plan de le faire devenir un espion pour le Comte est impossible. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, gardant la présence d'Allen secrète. C'est que je savais que je ne pourrai pas le rallié à notre cause ! Ce gamin est bien trop gentil pour tuer ces anciens camarades, même s'il a oublié qui ils étaient. Si je continu de le garder ici, je risque de m'attirer de graves ennuis. « Aider l'ennemi », même si le Comte apprécie beaucoup les Noah, cela m'étonnerai qu'il pardonne une telle trahison… Je devrai le tuer maintenant… »

- Monsieur Mikk ? Demanda Allen en passant une main devant le visage du Noah.

Allen avait remarqué le malaise de l'autre homme et c'était arrêté de manger. Ayant retrouvé un peu de force, il s'était levé pour aller au côté du Noah. Devant le regard noir que celui-ci lui renvoya, l'exorciste commença à paniquer.

- Dé… désolé ! Je vous appelais et vous ne sembliez pas m'entendre… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

Tyki se leva de sa chaise et se plaça face à Allen. Il le dépassait largement par sa hauteur. Le Noah avait un air menaçant et la lueur de son regard effraya encore plus Allen. Alors que le plus âgé faisait un pas, l'autre reculait jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué contre le mur. Tyki plaça soudain ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de l'exorciste pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Je vais faire, ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis le début… murmura le Noah.

Il plaça sa main droite au niveau du cœur d'Allen. Il battait à un rythme saccadé. « Je te fais aussi peur, mon petit exorciste ? Cela me rappel la dernière fois où je le tenais dans le creux de ma main… Il est temps de recommencer… ».

Pourtant, Tyki n'en fit rien. Son regard doré resta planté dans celui cendre du plus jeune. Il pouvait sentir la panique de l'exorciste. Cela aurait dû le combler de joie, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« C'est maintenant… que je dois le faire… » Sa main ne bougea pas. « Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je me condamne ! Allez ! Je dois le tuer ! ». Mais sa main resta immobile.

« Pourquoi je n'arrive donc pas à le tuer ? Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? ». Tyki commença à trembler de colère. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, posa son front contre celui de l'exorciste.

Allen, lui, sentit peu à peu le rythme de son cœur redevenir normal. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il avait ressentit qu'il avait faillit mourir. C'était un sentiment de panique qui l'avait étouffé, et à présent, il avait l'impression d'être remonté à la surface après avoir faillit se noyer. Il pouvait encore sentir la colère de l'homme appuyer contre son front. Mais pourtant, le pire semblait être passé.

- Vraiment… soupira le Noah. Tu me fais courir à ma perte, mon garçon.

Puis, sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la sortie et franchit la porte, sans un regard pour l'exorciste qui se laissa glisser au sol.

* * *

(1) Comme le père Noël ! imagine Tyki déguisé Hohoho !

Sur ce, je vous laisse car il y a de l'orage chez moi…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre ! Mais il s'est passé tellement de choses… la rentrée, chercher du boulot, apprendre que ces amis déménage à l'autre bout de la France, tomber malade pendants une semaine (saleté de grippe ! ) et encore laisser passé la chance de sa vie avec un mec… Bref, j'étais très occupé...

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ! Merci à Yuitsu, Junon (j'imagine très bien le Comté déguisé xD), Gekigami, shika, Yuui Anata et Night-Neko ! Je vous aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !! Désolé de ne pas faire de réponse, mais je me dépêche vite de posté ce chapitre ! (J'ai l'impression d'avoir choquer beaucoup de monde avec Tyki en père Noël ! Hihihi !)

La suite devrait arriver plus vite, promis ! Il me reste juste un passage à réécrire.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Un homme donna un coup de pioche dans la terre. « Après tout, le Comte m'a accordé quelques jours de « vacances », alors autant les passés comme d'habitude dans la mine ».

Il refrappa de nouveau le sol. « C'est normal d'avoir envie de se reposer, non ? ». Une goutte de sueur coula de son front. « Même si la mine n'est pas de tout repos… ». Il avait très chaud, ses habits étaient trempés et ses lunettes commençaient à glisser sur son nez.

« J'ai le droit d'être ici, non ? ». Il s'essuya le front. Et alors qu'il creusait de nouveau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre une petite voix dans sa tête lui dire : « Tu fuis… ». « Non ! Je ne fais que me reposer pendant un petit moment… »

« Tu fuis… »

- NON ! JE NE FUIS PAS ! Cria Tyki, en faisant se retourner quelques têtes.

- Alors vieux ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda l'un de ces soi-disant « ami », Momo.

- Je… je suis fatigué. J'ai la tête un peu ailleurs en ce moment… tenta de se justifier le Noah.

- Ca ne te ressemble pas Tyki ! S'exclama son autre « ami », Frank. Tu es sûr que se n'est rien d'autre ?

- Mais non…

- Tu nous cache quelque chose Tyki ! Continua l'autre. Tous ces « emplois secrets », tu passes de moins en moins de temps avec nous. Moi, je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit d'une femme !

- Ca expliquerait tout ! Vous vous êtes disputés et c'est pour cela que tu as la tête ailleurs !

- Vous êtes ridicules…

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'attends pour les tués ? ».

- Allez, va donc rejoindre ta belle pour t'excuser ! Tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité dans ton état ! File !

« Rester plus longtemps ici ne changera rien… Autant partir… ».

--

Allen regardait par la fenêtre. Le temps était brumeux et une fine pluie commençait à tomber.

« Je ne me rappel toujours de rien… pourquoi mon bras gauche est-il aussi étrange ? Malgré mon manque de souvenir, il me semble que cela n'est pas normal ! Peut-être est-ce dû à ma blessure ? Et il y a aussi cette marque sur mon visage… »

Il se leva et se prépara un café. Cette maison était assez petite, mais suffisante pour une seule personne. L'eau était courante et maintenant, la nourriture était présente en grande quantité (1). Il avait aussi trouvé des habits propres. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Les deux étaient largement trop grand pour lui. « Sans doute les vêtements de l'ami de Monsieur Mikk qui habite cette maison ».

- Tyki Mikk…

Allen ne savait pas vraiment quoi pensé de cette personne. « Un ami qu voudrait me tuer ? » Mais s'il avait vraiment voulu le tuer, pourquoi l'avait-il soigné et logé ainsi ?

« C'est vrai qu'il peut avoir l'air terrifiant, mais il est très charismatique… sans doute l'effet « costume »… ». Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit faire tomber sa tasse de café lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- Monsieur Mikk ! S'exclama-t-il.

Celui-ci entra dans la demeure, son chapeau et ces vêtements ruisselant d'eau. En peu de temps, la pluie était devenue beaucoup plus forte.

- Je vais vous chercher une serviette !

Alors qu'Allen se dirigeait précipitamment dans la salle de bain, ses pensées ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se bousculer dans sa tête. « Cela va faire quatre jours qu'il est partit. Je ne pensais pas le revoir aussi tôt ! Après la dernière « conversation » qu'on a eut… M'en veut-il ? Va-t-il essayer de me tuer ? Dois-je lui faire confiance ? J'aurai dû me sauver pendant que j'en avais encore le temps… Mais pour aller où ? »

Quand il fut de retour dans la pièce, Tyki s'était installé à une chaise. Son chapeau et son manteau reposaient accrocher derrière la porte, le laissant en chemise. Allen lui tendit la serviette et s'installa en face de lui, tout en fixant le moindre signe lui permettant de savoir le comportement à adopter face à l'autre homme.

Tyki s'essuya les cheveux avec soin. Dans la lumière de cette fin de journée brumeuse, il avait un petit côté irréel. Quand il eut fini, il regarda l'exorciste avec un petit sourire et lui proposa :

- Une partie de carte ?

--

Il était assez étonnant de voir que malgré son amnésie, Allen savait toujours parfaitement jouer au poker. « Et même plutôt bien » s'étonna le Noah. Il semblait que même sans tricherie, il était dur de battre l'exorciste. Tyki avait préféré jouer honnêtement pour être plus équitable, mais il commençait vraiment à le regretter.

Après sa trente-quatrième défaite, il décida qu'il en était assez. « Je suis donc condamné à perdre contre lui ? ».

- Bon, se sera tout pour ce soir ! Déclara le Noah.

Dehors, la nuit était très sombre dû à l'heure avancé, et la pluie tombait toujours aussi dru.

- Vous dormirez ici cette nuit ? Demanda Allen tout en rangeant les cartes.

- Pourquoi pas…

Tyki aurait très bien put passer la nuit ailleurs, mais il était fatigué et ses vêtements n'étaient pas encore sec. Le feu dans la cheminé réchauffait difficilement la pièce, il ne fallait pas compter dessus pour une fonction sèche-linge.

De plus, le Noah était de bonne humeur. La soirée « jeu de carte » l'avait détendu et toutes les questions qu'il se posait sans cesse ces derniers temps, semblaient plus lointaine. Allen aussi était moins tendu. Il avait passé ces derniers jours dans un ennui terrible, avec pour seule compagnie sa conscience qui essayait de se rappeler des souvenirs perdus.

L'exorciste installa un matelas au sol et y déposa quelques couvertures. Celui-ci se trouvait à environ deux mètres du lit, la maison n'étant pas bien grande. Sa politesse prenant le dessus, pour Allen, il parut évident qu'il laisserait le lit à Tyki. Celui-ci commençait déjà à enlever sa chemise, quand il remarqua Allen qui s'allongeait au sol avec une petite grimace.

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Un petit peu…

- Laisse-moi voir ça.

Le Noah s'installa donc au sol à côté de l'exorciste et attendit que celui-ci enlève sa chemise. Après quelques minutes passées à examiner la plaie, Tyki déclara :

- Tout à l'air d'allé bien. La blessure ne devrait pas tarder à se cicatriser… Je la désinfecterais un coup demain, par simple mesure de précaution.

A la vue de Tyki penché vers lui, la chemise ouverte, et de ces mains sur son torse, Allen ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il détourna la tête avec gêne, et seul un petit rire du Noah lui répondit. Celui-ci trouvait la situation assez amusante, et il en profita pour s'attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire sur la blessure, rien que pour augmenter la confusion de l'exorciste.

Le plus vieux se leva pour éteindre les bougies et alla se coucher. Le sommeil fut difficile à trouver pour Allen cette nuit-là. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'étrangement, il en était de même pour Tyki.

* * *

(1)On remercie Noah-service ! Livraison à domicile de nourriture, 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7 !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ! J'ai réussi à le faire un peu plus long que les autres (même si sa ne se remarque pas…). Je vais me dépêcher pour le prochain ! Promis !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente ! Je ne pensais pas être aussi longue ! J'aurai beau vous dire mes excuses : Les examens blancs, ma mère malade, la galère d'une machine à laver qui ne marche pas, mon futur patron qui est le sosie de Roy Mustang de FMA (quoi, c'est pas une excuse ça ? :p ); Je suis impardonnable sur ce coup-là.

Je vous promets que je n'abandonne pas cette fanfic ! J'ai même plutôt bien avancé pour la suite, je suis en train d'écrire la fin…

Et oui, car c'est bientôt la fin… Je pense qu'il y aura 7 chapitres en tout. J'avais prévu de faire une histoire courte depuis le début… Car mon plan est écrit depuis le premier jour.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ! Je vous le redis encore : Je vous aime !!

Junoan : C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ce passage, mais sa colle plutôt bien ! Merci pour ta reviews ! J'espère tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Night-Neko : Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies autant cette fic ! Tes yeux style chat botté mon fait craquer xD Je te promets de publier la suite !

Kaya Kanda : Merci pour ta reviews ! Pour internet qui se déconnecte, je sais ce que c'est… Je fais encore de téééééérrible cauchemar de l'époque où je n'avais pas l'adsl… Je te remercie de m'avoir écrit, sa me fait plaisir !

Sedinette-sama : Merci pour ta reviews ! J'ai lu ton one-shot cet après-midi, et j'adore ! Sa m'a motivé pour publier ce chapitre (enfin, surtout pour le corriger, car il traînait dans mes dossiers depuis plusieurs semaines… raaaaaaaa !! J'ai honte !)

Asuka-Tanku : Héhéhé ! Je suis contente que tu veuilles lire la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews !

Shika : Et oui, quelle tristesse pour les cheminées ! Je vais allé me plaindre à Ikéa xD Merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Yuui Anata : Merci pour ta reviews ! Et oui, Noah-service à votre service ! XD J'imagine bien l'uniforme de la boutique ! Tyki et Road seraient trop mimi !! Par contre, le Comte…. Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Quand je me rappelle, lors de la publication du premier chapitre, je pensais que j'allais supprimer cette fanfic, de peur qu'elle ne plaise à personne ! Merci à tous !

J'en ai fini avec mon blabla ! Voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un rayon de soleil qui réveilla Allen. Alors qu'il regardait paresseusement autour de lui en se frottant les yeux, il remarqua que Tyki dormait encore.

Le Noah avait une expression sereine et détendue quand il dormait. Ces cheveux retombaient un peu sur son visage et Allen se surprit à avoir envie de les remettrent en place derrière son oreille.

Il alla plutôt préparer du café pour le petit-déjeuner. Ce fut l'odeur de la caféine qui réveilla Tyki. Il préféra ne pas faire remarquer qu'il était réveillé, il resta allongé à contempler un Allen concentré à préparer le repas.

Quand l'exorciste eut finit de tout disposer sur la table, le Noah le rejoignit, et le reste du repas se passa dans une humeur calme et détendu.

--

Assit autour d'une grande table, le Comte Millénaire regardait un point fixe, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Comte !

Le crie aigu provenait d'une petite fille qui courrait en sautillant vers l'être assit. Elle arriva vers le Comte et s'installa en souriant sur la table, sans plus se préoccupé de ces manières.

- Dites, Comte, Je peux vous emprunter Relo ? Je m'ennuie, Moi ! Fit-elle d'une petite moue qui la faisait ressemblée à un chat.

- D'accord Road, mais tu devras me rendre Relo lors du retour de Tyki.

- Hum… Pourquoi ?

- Nous allons avoir une partie du plan à exécuter, en ce qui concerne la ville d'Edo.

- Je pourrai venir aussi ?

- Non, je suis désolé ma petite Road.

- Maieuuuh ! Fit-elle d'un air contrarié.

- J'ai une autre mission pour toi… Elle concerne l'arche…

- Super ! S'exclama la fillette en s'emparant du parapluie. Je vous rends Relo dés que Tyki rentre ! Dit-elle au Comte depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte. Mais vous savez, Comte, Tyki est un petit cachottier ! Je crois qu'il va mettre du temps avant de rentrée.

- Nous verrons bien…

Alors que Road quittait la pièce, le Comte Millénaire eut un petit sourire démoniaque et murmura :

- Je te laisse deux semaine, Tyki. Après, se sera à mon tour de jouer…

--

Tyki se sentait bien. Ou du moins, il avait l'impression de ressentir ce qui se rapprochait le plus de « la joie ». C'était différent de celle qu'il ressentait quand il assassinait des personnes pour le Comte, mais c'était aussi très agréable.

Chaque jour, après avoir passé plusieurs heures à la mines avec ces collègues (malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, il les appréciait bien ces deux amis, ainsi que le petit), il se dirigeait en fin d'après-midi dans la maison où se trouvait Allen, dans la ville de Madrigal.

Il passait alors le reste de la journée à jouer aux cartes, parler de choses et d'autres, faire à manger…

Un après-midi, Tyki regardait paresseusement Allen, qui préparait le thé. Celui-ci s'était plutôt vite adapté à la situation, et ne lui avait posé aucune question sur la raison de sa présence ici. Et ce n'était pas ce qui manquait, Allen avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tellement ses interrogations le rongeaient. Mais il avait pourtant décidé de ne rien demander, la peur de découvrir la vérité lui nouant le ventre.

Mais malgré tout, il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il trouvait la présence de Tyki agréable, et leur partie de carte était distrayante, mais le Noah n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard. Il passait la plupart de son temps assit à regarder Allen d'un œil curieux, ce qui gênait énormément l'exorciste.

De plus, le jeune homme dormait mal. Son interdiction de sortir de la maison l'angoissait, et sa curiosité se faisait de plus en plus forte. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il passait la plupart de son temps à ranger et nettoyer la maison.

Tyki se rendait bien compte de la situation. Il avait remarqué les cernes sous les yeux du jeune homme qui devenait de plus en plus grande, et parfois, le tremblement de ses mains.

Il savait qu'il devait agir, le faire sortir un coup, mais se serait franchir ses « barrières ». Pour le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment eut besoin de s'occuper de l'exorciste (à part pour la nourriture) et le faire maintenant risquerait de marquer un changement capital dans la situation actuelle.

Le bruit du verre brisé sortit Tyki de ses pensées. Allen avait de nouveau perdu le contrôle de ses mains, et une tasse de thé était tombée au sol. Il se précipita pour ramasser les morceaux, et se coupa la main avec les bouts de verres.

- Aïe !

- Laisse-moi voir.

Le Noah se leva et prit la main de l'exorciste dans les siennes. La coupure n'était pas bien grave, mais autant mettre du désinfectant, par précaution. Il traîna Allen jusqu'à la salle de bain, et fouilla dans un placard pour trouver de l'alcool.

Allen lui, avait la tête baissée, et s'était assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il devenait de plus en plus pâle, à mesure qu'il se torturait l'esprit. « J'ai encore brisé quelque chose ! Je ne fais que déranger M. Mikk… Je devrais peut-être partir… Mais je ne connais rien de l'extérieur ! Rien qu'à cette pensée, j'ai la tête qui tourne ! Je me sens mal… ».

Tyki eut à peine le temps de se retourné pour réceptionner l'exorciste. Il l'allongea précipitamment par terre.

- Hé ! Mon garçon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu m'entends ?

- Je suis… désolé… répondit Allen d'une voix faible.

- Ne bouges pas, je vais chercher du sucre !

Le Noah se précipita dans la cuisine, pour en revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Il glissa du sucre entre les lèvres du garçon, et attendit que celui-ci revienne lentement à lui.

- Hum…

- Doucement. Tu veux de l'eau ?

- Oui… je crois.

Tyki se leva, et Allen essaya de faire le point autour de lui. Il voyait encore des petits points blancs, et ses oreilles étaient encore bourdonneuses, mais il se sentait mieux. Il n'avait vraiment pas eut l'impression de faire un malaise, et si le Noah n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu se faire très mal.

Un verre d'eau apparut dans son champ de vision. Tyki était déjà de retour et lui tendait celui-ci. « Il a fait vite… Il en fait vraiment beaucoup pour moi… ».

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Mikk…

- De rien, petit. La prochaine fois, préviens-moi quand tu sens que tu « pars ».

- Hum… répondit-il en hochant la tête.

« Je suis un imbécile… » Se sermonna Tyki. « Cela va faire bien longtemps que j'ai déjà dépassé mes « barrières ». Je crois qu'au point où j'en suis, autant allé jusqu'au bout… ».

- Tu veux sortir prendre l'air ?

Allen resta un moment étonné, les yeux écarquillés, avant de demander :

- Dehors ?

- Évidemment.

L'exorciste était trop médusé pour dire une phrase cohérente. Il se contenta donc d'hocher de nouveau la tête. Tyki eut un petit sourire, et tendit une main vers Allen. Celui-ci la regarda longuement avant de l'accepter, et de se levé avec l'aide du Noah.

--

Allen avait vraiment été heureux ce jour-là. Ils avaient marché un peu autour de la maison et dans la forêt environnante. En évitant soigneusement, bien sûr, l'endroit où se trouvait le cadavre de l'ancien propriétaire de la maison.

Tyki se rappelait encore de l'expression qu'avait eut l'exorciste. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait dehors, et chaque petit détail l'émerveillait. Pour Tyki, c'était le sourire d'Allen qu'il trouvait merveilleux, et il s'en sentit très troublé. Mais un sentiment de remord commençait à naître en lui. Le Noah avait l'impression de voir un oiseau qui découvrait enfin la liberté et il obligeait Allen à rester enfermer dans une cage. Il avait brisé « ses barrières », mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ?

Les deux hommes s'étaient rapproché de plus en plus, et Tyki se surprenait à se dépêcher de rejoindre Allen le soir. La présence de l'autre devenait rassurante, et pour Allen, elle devenait essentielle. Il passait la journée à attendre le retour du Noah, et se sentait heureux quand celui-ci arrivait. Mais de nouveaux doutes le rongeaient. Ces sentiments envers Tyki le troublaient, et il ne savait pas toujours comment réagir. Le Noah s'en était bien rendu compte, et il en profitait. Il le provoquait de diverses façons pour essayé de lui changer les idées, mais malgré tout, l'exorciste avait l'air maussade.

« Je voudrai bien le voir sourire de nouveau, comme lorsque nous étions sortit dehors… » Cette pensée, bien qu'elle venait de son cœur, perturba énormément Tyki. « J'ai donc tellement changé ? Je savais que cet exorciste me rendait bizarre, mais là… Il y a quelques jours encore, je voulais le tuer… Comment ais-je put en arriver là ? » Une pensée désagréable lui vint à l'esprit : « Il manquerait plus que je devienne un « gentil » petit mineur qui se contenterait de sa vie simple et inutile… Cela va faire un moment que je n'ai tué personne… Il est temps que je me dérouille ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé, quelques jours plus tard, dans une rue sombre, entrain de poursuivre un jeune exorciste. Celui-ci n'était encore qu'un débutant et son innocence avait l'apparence d'une grosse épée de combat.

Il n'avait eut, bien sûr, aucune chance de gagné contre Tyki. Celui-ci avait déjà la main contre son cœur, et s'apprêtait à l'achever.

- Hum… C'était trop facile… murmura le Noah, un peu déçu.

Mais alors qu'il allait tuer l'exorciste, il plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre. « Deux yeux gris… Comme ceux d'Allen… » Le temps d'hésitation du Noah fut l'occasion pour l'exorciste. Il planta son épée dans l'épaule gauche de Tyki. Celui-ci se reprit vite et arracha le cœur de sa victime, laissant le cadavre glisser à terre.

L'épaule de Tyki saignait et la blessure était assez profonde. « J'ai été idiot. Voilà ce qui m'arrive à devenir « sentimental » ! Je me fais avoir par un bleu. C'est lamentable ! En plus, il ne m'a pas raté ! » Sa tête commençait à tourner, et le sang de la blessure se répandait abondamment au sol. « Je vais retourné voir Allen. Je me vois mal revenir auprès du Comte dans un état aussi lamentable… »

D'un pas traînant, il se déplaça aussi vite qu'il le put vers la maison, dans la ville de Madrigal. Tyki avait laissé plusieurs médicaments là-bas, et il espérait qu'il y en aurait assez pour qu'il se soigne. Son regard devenait de plus en plus flou, et sa tête était lourde. Il dû utiliser toutes ses forces restantes pour arriver à destination.

Une heure plus tard, il était devant la porte de l'habitation, évanouit.

* * *

C'est fini pour le chapitre 5 ! Le chapitre 6 sera malheureusement assez court, mais c'est pour mieux préparer le dernier !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, une revenante ! Désolé pour ce retard ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à finir ce chapitre, je ne le trouvais jamais satisfaisant. Je pense avoir atteint le résultat qui se rapprochait le plus de ce que je voulais… Il est plus long que prévu, pour me faire pardonner !

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews ! Je ne serais dire à quel point elles me font plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !!

Junoan : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! J'avais peur de justement ne pas assez retranscrire les émotions (j'ai du mal !), et je trouve que tu y arrive très bien ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Asuka Tanku : Je suis contente de voir que tu adores cette fanfic ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et pour le bisou, suspense ! :p

Yuui Anata : Merci pour ta reviews ! Moi j'aime bien les séries B xD Tu as vraiment un esprit tordu ! (Venant de moi, c'est un compliment) J'avais vraiment pas pensé au viol dans la forêt ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Roxasette : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Ta reviews m'a fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Night-Neko : Héhéhé ! Tu as bien deviné pour les rôles inversés ! C'est mignon « chouchouté » ! J'aime bien ! Pour le moment, je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire après… Mais vu que j'ai des idées d'histoire que pendant les vacances, sa ne sera pas avant Noël ! Merci pour ta reviews! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Allen se redressa en sursaut, regardant autour de lui. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et il s'était assoupit sur une chaise en attendant l'arrivé de Tyki.

« Il n'est toujours pas là… » constata l'exorciste, encore ensommeillé. De nouveau, le bruit retentit. « On dirait une sorte de gémissement… Quelqu'un serait-il souffrant ? ». Le son semblait venir de l'extérieur, juste derrière la porte d'entrée de la maison.

« Que faire ? Dois-je sortir voir ce qui se passe ? Je ne suis sorti qu'une seule fois dehors, et c'était avec l'autorisation de M. Mikk… Puis-je sortir seul ? Après tout, il ne semblait pas y avoir de danger… Mais serait-il d'accord ? »

Le son avait cessé, et seule le silence régnait. Pour Allen, il était plus angoissant qu'autre chose. Il se leva de sa chaise, fit un pas en avant, puis se stoppa.

« Je ne devrais pas y aller ! M. Mikk risque de ne pas apprécier… » Il fit un pas de plus. « Il n'en saura rien ! Personne ne lui dira ! » Il avança encore, et se retrouva juste derrière la porte. « J'ouvre à peine la porte, rien que pour voir ce qui se passe… »

Allen posa sa main sur la poigné, et tourna lentement celle-ci. La porte émit un grincement strident qui sembla se répercuté dans le silence de la nuit. L'exorciste regardait du mieux qu'il pouvait à travers la petite ouverture de la porte, qu'il se refusait à ouvrir entièrement.

La lune était haute dans le ciel, et le fait qu'elle soit presque pleine aidait à mieux percevoir les environs. La forêt qui entourait la maison était une masse noire uniform, que le vent faisait bouger de temps à autres.

Une ombre, grande et immobile, était au sol. Elle bougeait et émettait un bruit sourd, comme une respiration douloureuse. Une odeur de sang provenait d'elle.

Lentement, Allen s'approcha de celle-ci, essayant de mieux la distingué. Il regretta de ne pas avoir prit de bougies, et de les avoirs laissées sur la table. Arrivé à proximité d'elle, il se baissa et tendit sa main pour la toucher. « Ce sont des vêtements ! Il s'agit d'une personne ! Elle est blessée ! » paniqua le jeune homme. Il retourna l'inconnu et eut alors un choc en la reconnaissant.

- MONSIEUR MIKK !

Il n'obtient aucune réponse, et essaya de porté l'autre homme à l'intérieur de la maison. (1) Il le déposa sur le lit, et examina sa blessure. « Elle a l'air assez importante, mais en m'y prenant maintenant, je pourrais peut-être la soigner… j'espère qu'il n'a pas perdu trop de sang… » (2)

L'exorciste se précipita dans la salle de bain, et en ramena le plus de médicament qu'il lui fut possible de trouvé. Il s'empara aussi d'un nécessaire à couture, qu'il avait trouvé plusieurs jours avant dans un placard.

Allen s'installa au chevet du Noah, et lui enleva sa chemise. Il passa une serviette mouillée sur la plaie, dans le but de la nettoyé un peu avant de la recoudre. Il ignorait si les os de l'épaule gauche étaient cassé, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de laissé la blessure ouverte plus longtemps. For heureusement, aucune artère n'avait été touchée. Il épongea la plaie avec une bouteille d'alcool.

La douleur provoquée par celle-ci, réveilla Tyki. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, tout lui semblant flou. Il apercevait vaguement une tête blanche vers lui.

- Al…len ?

- Ne bougez pas, Monsieur Mikk, je vais recoudre votre blessure.

« Je n'ai jamais soigné qui que se soit, mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! Je ne peux pas laisser M. Mikk comme ça, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ! Aller ! Courage ! »

-------

Tyki avait l'impression de flotter. Mais étrangement, sa tête lui paraissait lourde. Il était aux limites du sommeil, et souhaitait seulement se rendormir. Il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il se sentait ainsi, et il s'en moquait. Il pouvait entendre quelques murmures. C'était comme un écho, qui semblait venir d'un autre monde. Tyki n'avait plus aucune conscience du temps et de l'espace qui l'entourait.

- Tenez bon… Monsieur Mikk !

Il connaissait cette voix… Elle parlait de lui. A qui appartenait-elle déjà ?

- Accrochez-vous !

C'était une voix qu'il aimait bien. Elle le calmait et le mettait en confiance. Mais qui était donc son propriétaire ?

- Monsieur Mikk !

- Allen ?

Le Noah ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était assez floue, et il ressentait une douleur atroce à son épaule gauche. Chaque mouvement lui était difficile, et il se retenait difficilement de gémir. Son combat avec l'exorciste lui revient en mémoire. « Comment ais-je pu me faire avoir par un tel débutant ? ».

Tyki était allongé sur le lit, et Allen assit sur le tabouret qu'occupait habituellement le Noah. « Les rôles sont inversés… » L'exorciste avait l'air fatigué, mais avait tout de même un sourire sur son visage.

- Comment allez-vous, Monsieur Mikk ?

- Ca va… que s'est-il passé ?

- Je vous ai trouvé inconscient devant la maison. Vous aviez une sérieuse blessure à l'épaule. J'ai essayé de vous soigner comme je le pouvais… Je suis désolé, je suis sortit à l'extérieur de la maison sans votre accord…

- Ce n'est rien… Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconscient ?

- Cela va faire deux jours…

« Deux jours ? Hé bin, la blessure devait être plus importante que je ne l'avais cru. Allen c'est bien occupé de moi, j'arrive encore à bouger mon épaule, malgré la douleur. »

- Comment avez-vous été blessé ?

- Ca n'a aucune importance…

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, puis Allen se décida à le brisé.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Proposa-t-il.

- Oui…

Allen se leva. Quand il revient quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut pour trouver un Tyki profondément endormit.

-------

Après plusieurs jours, Tyki allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il s'était longtemps reposé, et désormais, la douleur de son épaule gauche était devenu supportable. Le Noah passait ses journées avec l'exorciste, et essayait de s'occuper de diverse façon.

Pour se distraire, Tyki observait son « colocataire » avec attention, remarquant le moindre détail de ses réactions. Il avait alors compris qu'Allen ne restait pas indifférent lorsqu'il faisait des petites remarques, ou quand il se déshabillait le soir avant de dormir. Tyki s'était s'amusé à provoquer des situations embarrassantes, dans le but de gêné l'exorciste. Au début, se n'était simplement qu'un petit jeu, puis c'était devenu une habitude.

Un jour, alors que l'heure du repas approchait, le Noah s'était dangereusement rapproché d'Allen. Celui-ci, attentif à la cuisson qu'il était en train d'effectuer, n'avait pas vu Tyki arrivé. Quand il avait sentit deux bras lui enserré la taille, il avait sursauté et lâché tous ce qu'il tenait à ce moment là. Il avait alors sentit un souffle dans son cou, et une voix suave avait susurré à son oreille.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, mon garçon… Laisse-toi guidé…

Tyki avait alors murmuré à l'oreille de l'exorciste les règles de base culinaire. Allen s'était alors laissé bercé par ses sons graves et harmonieux, se calant plus confortablement contre la personne dans son dos, qui raffermissait sa prise sur lui. Il avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait uniquement sur la chaleur qui lui procurait l'autre homme. Il s'en sentait troublé, mais avait désormais accepté ce qu'il ressentait. « Monsieur Mikk est tout pour moi. Je voudrais qu'il reste constamment ici, avec moi. C'est égoïste, mais c'est ce que je désir le plus… ».

- Allen…

« Non… Il y a autre chose que je désir… Je voudrais être encore plus proche de lui… Beaucoup plus proche… »

- ALLEN !

Le jeune rouvrit les yeux, et remarqua alors pourquoi le Noah l'avait appelé ainsi. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait laissé leur repas complètement cramé. Allen avait alors commencé à rire, d'un rire doux et mélodieux. Sa bonne humeur devait être contagieuse, car Tyki se surprit à rire lui aussi de la situation. Durant tout son fou rire, il avait pourtant, sans s'en rendre compte, serrer l'exorciste dans ses bras. Son petit « jeu » l'amusait vraiment beaucoup, mais inconsciemment, il se retrouvait piégé dans celui-ci.

Tyki avait alors étendu les règles de son « jeu ». Il prétendait désormais qu'il devait fréquemment surveiller les anciennes cicatrices d'Allen, afin de constater leurs évolutions. Ils laissaient alors ces mains parcourir bien trop librement le torse du jeune exorciste pour que se soit uniquement dans un but médical. Mais étrangement, le plus jeune ne s'en plaignait pas, et le laissait faire à sa guise.

Tyki n'avait pas encore essayé le strip poker, mais ça ne serait tarder…

-------

Cependant, malgré les jours paisibles qui s'écoulaient, Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner. Il ne savait toujours pas comment Tyki s'était blessé, et cette question le hantait. Un soir, alors que le Noah était allongé sur le lit et s'apprêtait à dormir, Allen ne put se retenir et lui posa la question.

- Qui vous a fait ça ? Votre blessure… Précisa-t-il devant l'incompréhension de l'autre.

L'homme fut étonné par cette interrogation si soudaine. Il pensait que l'exorciste avait oublié ce détail, mais il n'en était rien.

- Ce n'est pas important… répondit le Noah en détournant la tête.

- S'il vous plaît ! Dites-le-moi, Monsieur Mikk !

Allen s'installa sur le bord du lit, son regard était déterminé. Le Noah eut un petit sourire triste. Il ne voulait pas qu'Allen se mêle de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieure. Mais il semblait résolu à savoir la vérité, et il ne pourrait échappé aux questions indéfiniment…

- A la condition que tu m'appel Tyki.

- Euh… d'accord, Mons… Tyki.

L'exorciste fit un petit sourire gêné et commença à rougir. Il baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne, et rata le regard attendrit du Noah. « Il est mignon… Ca donne envi de l'embrassé… Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai pensé ça moi ? Impossible… »

- Alors ?

- Je me suis battu contre un exorciste. C'est lui qui m'a blessé…

- Un exorciste ? Les ennemis du Comte, celui que nous servons ?

- Hum…oui…

« C'est vrai que je lui avais raconté quelques choses dans ce genre-là, les premiers jours… » Allen avait toujours la tête baissée et fixait le sol. Quand il regarda de nouveau le Noah, son regard était décidé.

- Je veux me battre à vos côtés !

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez dit que nous nous battions ensemble contre les exorcistes, avant. Je veux reprendre mon ancienne fonction.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Laissez-moi me battre avec vous !

- Il en est hors de questions.

- Monsieur Mikk ! Vous êtes la personne la plus importante pour moi ! Je ne pourrai pas supporter de vous voir à nouveau blessé sans n'avoir rien pu faire ! Laissez-moi me battre !

- Non.

« Il y a environ deux semaines, ses paroles m'auraient été très utiles. Après tout, je voulais qu'ils nous rejoignent. Mais ce n'est plus le cas…. Alors qu'est-ce que je veux ? »

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux d'Allen. Tyki se pencha vers le jeune homme, et les essuya tendrement avec sa main. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui. Ces petits « jeux » où je le provoque, ne sont pas innocent… Ce que je désir aujourd'hui ne devrait pas se produire… Mais après tout, quelle importance ? J'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais, c'est tout ce qui compte… Non ? Alors je vais continuer… »

Le Noah passa sa main derrière la nuque de l'exorciste afin de l'attirer vers lui et d'effleurer ses lèvres contres les siennes. C'était un baiser doux, comme une caresse. Ne sentant aucune résistance, Tyki approfondit celui-ci.

Le cœur d'Allen battait de plus en plus fort, et il se surprit à répondre inconsciemment à l'autre homme. Il avait comprit depuis plusieurs jours qu'il était attiré par Tyki, et n'avait aucunement envi de l'arrêter. Il avait espéré que cette situation arriverait, et il avait peur de ne plus jamais en avoir l'occasion s'il le repoussait. Il avait peur de le perdre, et il ferait tout pour le gardé. Il se serra d'avantage contre l'autre homme.

Le Noah se laissa retomber sur le lit, en emportant l'exorciste avec lui. Tout en passant ses mains sous la chemise de l'autre et en caressant son torse, il continua son baiser fougueux. Très vite, les vêtements devirent gênant, et le Noah commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise blanche du jeune homme. Celle-ci se retrouva vite au sol face aux mains expertes de Tyki. D'un coup de rein, il inversa leurs positions, se retrouvant ainsi au-dessus d'Allen. Le Noah ne put cependant retenir un petit gémissement de douleur, à cause de son épaule.

- Monsieur Mikk, votre épaule n'est pas encore complément guérit…

- Aucune importance… et c'est Tyki.

Il attaqua la nuque de l'exorciste et commença à la mordillé. Le plus jeune se mordit les lèvres, savourant cette torture. Après avoir laissé plusieurs marques, le Noah descendit jusqu'à l'un des tétons et recommença le même supplice. Ce traitement fit céder l'exorciste qui ne put retenir ces gémissements.

- Hum… Tyki… gémit le plus jeune.

- Si tu veux m'arrêter, c'est maintenant… Sinon, laisse-toi faire…

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ensemble, sans penser aux conséquences de leurs actes et au lendemain. Ils ignoraient qu'au même instant, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, le Comte Millénaire buvait une tasse de thé tout en s'esclaffant :

- Les deux semaines que je t'avais laissé sont finies, Tyki. Il est temps que tu reviennes parmi-nous et que les choses bougent un peu…

* * *

(1) N'oublions pas qu'il est fort le Allen. Il peut facilement porter une personne sur son dos.

(2) Au début, je voulais qu'Allen pratique une transfusion, en faisant de lui un donneur universel, mais l'histoire se passe à la fin du XIXème siècle… sa me semble un peu limite… Et puis, je n'y connais rien en médecine xD

Voilà la fin de l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu ! Au début, je voulais faire un lemon, et finalement, je l'ai laissé comme ça… C'est très soft, mais bon… Je laisse place à votre imagination :p

Je ne sais pas quand sortira le dernier chapitre. Vu que je compte le retravailler à fond une fois que je l'aurai fini, je risque de mettre du temps…. (Je préfère mettre le temps qu'il faut et le réussir, plutôt que de me dépêcher et de le bâcler). J'ai fini mes examens blancs, et même si je boss, j'essayerai de trouvé le temps pour le finir avant la fin de l'année (je me laisse une grande marge ! Rassurez-vous, il arrivera avant !)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour le temps que j'aie mis pour ce dernier chapitre, mais je voulais passer du temps dessus pour le réussir. J'avais dit que je le publierai avant la fin de l'année, mais je ne pensais pas le faire le 31 décembre ! Je n'étais pas venu sur fanfiction peduis longtemps, je suis totalement perdu avec cette nouvelle présentation ! Mais je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mon blabla, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 :

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures. Les rayons de lumières traversaient les volets en bois restés entre-ouverts. Dans la petite maison, deux corps étaient allongés dans un lit.

Tandis que le jeune exorciste dormait paisiblement, le Noah, lui, était perdu dans ces pensées. Il passait distraitement une main dans les cheveux blancs du jeune homme et laissait ses doigts glissés sur le visage d'Allen pour redessiner les contours de sa marque maudite.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissé aller, hier soir. Je savais que je franchissais la limite, mais j'ai continué… Déjà que je n'aurais jamais dû le recueillir, voilà que je couche avec lui… Je vais retourner auprès du Comte, j'ai besoin de faire le point… »

Lentement, Tyki se leva du lit et commença à s'habiller. Il était le plus silencieux possible, ne voulant pas réveiller Allen et se retrouver dans une situation « délicate ». « Je ne tiens pas à avoir une scène de ménage, ou un discours sur l'amour ou autre… Comment suis-je sensé réagir maintenant ? Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça hier, c'était une erreur ! »

Mais malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à regretter ce qu'il s'était passé. Entièrement habillé, il se tourna vers l'autre homme et le regarda dormir. « Il est si mignon quand il dort. Qui pourrait croire que si un jour, il récupère la mémoire, il essayera de me tuer ? Ce sera dur, mais ce jour-là, je devrais me défendre… Il ne faudra pas que j'hésite… Mais j'ai encore du temps… Heureusement… »

Tyki le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes et ne ressentait pas l'envie de partir. Allen bougea dans son sommeil. Il murmura faiblement un nom :

- Mana…

Tyki resta effarer. « Je ne connais aucun « Mana ». Il doit s'agir d'un souvenir d'avant sa blessure ! Il est donc en train de retrouver la mémoire ! Il va falloir que je fasse attention… Je vais retourner auprès du Comte. Là-bas, je demanderai quelques renseignements à Road. Le mentale, c'est son truc. »

Profitant du fait que personne ne le regardait, Tyki utilisa son pouvoir pour traverser le sol et se déplacer plus facilement.

Quand Allen se réveilla ce matin-là, ce fut pour se retrouver seul et l'esprit plein de doutes.

-------

- Tyki !

La jeune fille se jeta sur le Noah pour lui donné une étreinte. L'homme resta étonné et ne lui retourna pas, mais un sourire traversa son visage.

- J'étais sûre que tu reviendrais ! Tu as été long !

- Je m'en excuse. J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu.

- Le Comte est en colère. Il a repoussé ses plans exprès pour toi ! Vous deviez aller à Edo !

- Edo ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il m'avait parlé des combats qui auraient lieu… Et toi, tu ne viens pas ?

- Non, le Comte m'a confié une autre mission ! Dit-elle fièrement, avec un grand sourire.

Tyki regarda la jeune fille dansée en chantonnant devant lui. Il se rappela alors d'une question.

- Tu t'y connais en perte de mémoire ?

- Si tu veux effacer les souvenirs de quelqu'un, je peux le faire. Mais il restera toujours un reste qui sera présent dans l'esprit. Comme un rêve dont on n'arrive pas à se rappeler. C'est assez facile de le faire sur un humain, mais c'est déjà plus difficile si c'est un akuma.

- Hum… Je parlais plutôt pour retrouver des souvenirs…

La jeune fille arrêta de sourire et lança un regard étrange à l'autre homme.

- Tyki… Tu ne devrais pas parler de ça…

- Hein ?

- Le Comte n'est pas très content. Il a déjà prit des mesures…

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le Noah, commençant à sentir la peur montée en lui.

- On ne peut rien cacher au Comte ! Chantonna-t-elle en repartant.

-------

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi et Allen se décida enfin à manger après avoir attendu vainement Tyki. Il n'avait que peu d'appétit. Ses pensées se bousculant aux souvenirs de la veille, ne sachant ce qu'il devait penser.

« Pourquoi est-il partit ce matin ? A cause d'hier soir ou de son travail ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait exactement. Toutes les explications qu'il m'a données sont toutes vagues et approximatives. Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis… Tyki est la seule personne que je connaisse… Je sais ce que je ressens pour lui… Mais de son côté ? Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions… »

Il y eut un bruit à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un était devant la maison. « Est-ce que c'est lui ? Étrange, il serait déjà rentré, et ne resterait pas dehors. A moins qu'il ne soit encore blessé ? »

Soudain, son œil gauche le fit souffrir. Il ressentit comme un besoin, un appel, d'aller dehors. Il sentait sous sa main que son œil prenait une forme bizarre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

La douleur à son œil se fit plus forte. Il avait beau résister, l'appel ne faisait qu'augmenter en puissance. Ne pouvant supporter cette douleur, il se décida alors à sortir, se laissant guider par son instinct. Ses pas devenaient difficiles, et c'est avec peine qu'il atteignit la porte. Dehors, la lumière éclatante du soleil lui fit plisser les yeux. Une fois adaptées à la luminosité de l'extérieur, il put enfin apercevoir ce qui semblait l'appeler.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Un groupe d'akuma se tenait dans le jardin. Ils étaient tous de lvl2 et se préparaient à attaquer Allen. Celui-ci était terrorisé devant ses étranges créatures et resta figé. Il ressentit une peur immense, qui semblait venir du fond de sa mémoire. Le choc le fit tomber à terre, et une vague d'images et de sensations s'accumulèrent dans sa tête.

Tous ces souvenirs le firent s'évanouir, le laissant seul, sans défenses, face aux akumas.

-------

- Bonjour, Comte ! salua Tyki, en faisant une révérence devant l'interpellé, qui était installé dans l'ombre à une grande table vide.

- Ha ! Tyki ! Te revoilà enfin ! J'espère que tu as bien profité de tes vacances…

Bien que le ton soit aimable, l'ambiance était glaciale. Le Noah sentit des sueurs froides dans son dos. « Comme l'a dit Road, le Comte m'en veut vraiment ! ».

- Oui, je vous pris de m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

- J'y compte bien. De toute façon, j'ai déjà pris des mesures nécessaires…

« De quoi parle-t-il ? Pourvut que se ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense ! »

- D'ailleurs, tu tombes bien, j'avais quelques questions à te poser. Au sujet d'Allen Walker…

« Oh non !! Je suis foutu !! Et Allen aussi !! » La peur envahissant de plus en plus le Noah, il dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour que son trouble ne se remarque pas lorsqu'il parla.

- Je vous écoute, Comte…

- D'abord, tu as récemment envoyé un akuma de niveau trois dans le QG asiatique des exorcistes, dans le but de définitivement éliminé Allen Walker. Est-ce exacte ?

- Oui, Comte.

- Celui-ci semble pourtant avoir échoué. Cependant, avant de disparaître, il a révélé notre plan concernant la ville d'Edo à l'exorciste…

Le silence fut pesant. Et quand la voix du Comte reprit, ce fut comme une lame tranchante.

- Et c'était sur ton initiative ! Je me trompe ?

« Il a raison. A l'époque, je voulais qu'il soit présent à Edo pour que je puisse l'achever moi-même. Je me doutais que l'akuma n'avait aucune chance. Mais j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite… Il ne sert à rien de mentir au Comte… Je crois qu'au point où j'en suis… »

- Je me doutais que cet akuma échouerait. J'ai donc lancé l'exorciste sur une piste qui le mènerait directement à moi, pour que je puisse m'en débarrasser…

- Oui, Tyki. Cela aurait été une très bonne idée si nous n'avions pas retardé le plan initial. Pour tes « vacances ». Cela va presque faire trois semaines que nous devrions être à Edo ! Walker y serait déjà aller, et aurait tout fait échouer !

« Ca va faire mal… Je n'ai presque jamais vu le Comte aussi énervé ! »

- Mais tu as de la chance, Tyki ! Le jeune Allen Walker a été aperçut dans un petit village d'Espagne. Il aurait été blessé par des akumas.

« Merde ! Les akumas ont rapporté ! »

- En Espagne, Comte ?

- Oui, un petit village au nom de Madrigal… J'ai déjà envoyé un groupe d'akuma… Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…

« Il sait où Allen se trouve ! Il est amnésique, il ne sera pas se servir de son innocence ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour le sauver ! Avant que le Comte ne se décide à me tuer ! »

- Laissez-moi y aller, Comte ! Ce serait pour moi un honneur de le tuer de mes propres mains !

- Voyons, Tyki… Ils n'auront pas besoin de ton aide, si l'exorciste est blessé. Prépare-toi plutôt pour Edo !

- Bien, Comte.

Le Noah se dirigea vers la sortie, sans remarquer une présence qui était restée dans l'ombre tout au long de l'entretien.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Road ?

- Tyki a changé…répondit-elle, tristement. Il ne va même pas respecter vos ordres.

- Oui, il va rejoindre l'exorciste… Il est devenu insolent… Il va falloir que je le punisse…

- J'aimerai bien retrouver le Tyki d'avant…

- Moi aussi, Road, moi aussi…

- Comte, puis-je essayer de le faire changer ? S'il vous plaît !

- Hum… très bien, je te laisse une chance. Tu peux le suivre.

- Merci, Comte !!

Elle courut à la suite de l'autre Noah, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le sauvé de la colère du Comte.

- Mais si tu échoues, il faudra te punir sévèrement, Tyki. Oui… très sévèrement…

-------

Une ombre sembla sortir du sol. Dans cette grande forêt, un homme venait d'arriver de sous terre, et se précipita vers une destination bien précise.

Il courait. Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Jamais il ne s'était sentit menacé. Mais se n'était pas pour son sort qu'il courrait. Il courrait ainsi pour quelqu'un d'autre. Un être dont il n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher. Un Exorciste.

« Pourvut qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! » Il trébucha et se blessa à cause d'une racine, puis se releva. « Tiens bon, Allen ! ».

Il courrait sans se préoccuper des branches des arbres qui lui fouettaient le visage. Son chapeau tomba, disparaissant dans cette forêt. Le Noah ne sentait même plus la douleur, tant il était effrayé par ses pensées. Sa cheville foulée, ainsi que son visage couvert de coupure lui était totalement insignifiant.

Il aurait put utiliser ses pouvoirs pour ne pas ressentir toutes ses douleurs, mais il n'y pensa même pas. Par manque de temps, ou par manque de sensibilité à ce qui l'entourait.

La lumière se fit plus forte à travers les arbres. Encore quelques mètres, et il se retrouva dans une petite clairière. Sans même y réfléchir plus longtemps, il sauta sur le premier akuma qu'il aperçut, et le détruisit en quelques mouvements.

Il fit de même pour le reste des créatures. Un nuage de fumé s'éleva, réduisant considérablement son champ de vision. Il marcha un peu, en boitillant à cause de sa cheville, tout en regardant autour de lui et en appelant.

- ALLEN ??? ALLEN !! OU ES-TU ?

Il sentit une résistance contre son pied, et baissa les yeux à terre. La fumée se dissipant lui révéla une forme inerte au sol. Les cheveux blancs de l'exorciste se confondant à la fumée claire entourant, il fallut un certain temps à Tyki pour réagir.

- ALLEN !

« Non ! Il est à terre ! Comment va-t-il ? Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas…. »

Il s'agenouilla, et les mains tremblantes, il retourna avec appréhension l'exorciste pour voir son visage. Celui-ci n'avait aucune blessure, mais son expression reflétait encore de la souffrance. Il semblait dormir, et c'est avec soulagement que Tyki constata que son pouls battait encore.

Vérifiant rapidement si l'exorciste n'avait pas d'autres blessures, et n'en voyant aucune, Tyki le prit dans ses bras pour se diriger vers la petite cabane qui leurs avaient servit de domicile ces dernières semaines.

Il déposa Allen sur le lit, et s'installa à son chevet. Cette situation était extrêmement similaire à une autre, qui s'était déroulée il y a de cela plusieurs semaines. Sauf qu'a cette période, le Noah ne s'inquiétait pas de la survit de l'exorciste, mais de la meilleure façon de le tuer.

« Allen ! J'espère que tu vas bien ! Que je ne sois pas arrivé trop tard ! Je n'aurais pas du partir ! J'aurai dû être plus méfiant ! Si je t'ai trouvé blessé dans cette sombre ruelle le premier soir, se devait forcément être à cause d'akuma. Je n'ai pas été assez prudent ! Nous aurions dû partir tous les deux ! »

Un bruit de pas se fit retentir à l'extérieur, mais Tyki ne le remarqua même pas. Seul Allen comptait à cet instant. Il en fut de même lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Comment va-t-il réagir maintenant qu'il a vu des akumas ? A-t-il retrouvé la mémoire à cause du choc ? Que dois-je faire si c'est le cas ? »

- A ta place, je partirais.

Tyki se releva brusquement, regardant avec étonnement la nouvelle venue.

- ROAD !

Sans même s'en apercevoir, il se plaça devant l'exorciste, comme pour le protéger. Ce geste fit sourire la petite Noah, qui eut un regard triste envers le membre de sa « famille ».

- Je ne suis pas là pour te détruire, Tyki.

Le Noah en fut étonné. « Pourquoi m'a-t-elle suivit, si se n'est pour m'assassiner sur les ordres du Comte ? ». La jeune fille, semblant lire dans ses pensées, répondit.

- Je suis effectivement ici sur ces ordres. Ou plutôt sur ma demande. Il m'a accordé une chance de te ramener.

- Me ramener ?

- Oui, le Comte tient beaucoup à toi, Tyki. Il pense que tu pourrais être beaucoup plus puissant si tu arrêtais de te retenir. Être avec des humains ne te réussit pas…

L'homme regarda Allen. « Effectivement, ça ne me réussit pas ces derniers temps… Mais c'est pourtant si agréable… »

- Je suis désolé d'avoir à te le dire, mais Allen à retrouver ses souvenirs. C'est ce choc qui l'a évanouit. Tu sais tout comme moi ce qu'il va se passer à présent….

« Il va essayer de me détruire… » Tyki regarda le sol, se sentant abattu. Jamais il n'aurait crut que la situation deviendrait ainsi… « Je dois choisir entre le jeune garçon qui va désormais me détester, ou retourner auprès du Comte… C'est si dur ! J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le choix… Mais pourrais-je vraiment faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit ? » Il regarda de nouveau la jeune fille.

- Je… Je ne sais pas si j'en serrai capable…

- Hum… Je m'en doutais ! Mais j'ai une petite idée pour t'éviter des problèmes….

Un grognement se fit entendre. Les deux Noah regardèrent avec appréhension le jeune exorciste qui s'asseyait tout en se tenant la tête de ces mains. Aucun n'osant bougé, de peur du bouleversement que cela déclencherait.

Allen avait l'esprit embrumé. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il lui fallut du temps pour parvenir à des pensées cohérentes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Hum… Je me rappel… De la mission… Pour retrouver mon maître… Il y avait… Lenalee… et Lavi. Mais… Mon bras… mon innocence ! Le QG asiatique… L'akuma qui nous a attaqué… Mon innocence, le Crow Clown ! Je me rappel, j'ai réussit ! J'ai libéré l'akuma ! … Puis j'ai utilisé l'arche… Il y avait plein de portes… Je n'ai pas prit la bonne ! Je devais aller à Edo… Je suis arrivé dans un petit village… Je me suis fait attaquer par des akumas… J'étais faible et blessé… Je suis tombé… Mais ensuite ? »

Allen ouvrit lentement les yeux, la lumière lui faisant plisser. Quand tout fut net, il regarda lentement en face de lui. Ne reconnaissant pas les lieux, il tourna la tête, et se retrouva face aux deux Noah. La jeune Road, assise sur la table, le regardait avec un petit sourire, en balançant ses jambes. Tyki Mikk, lui, le regardait avec une expression d'angoisse et d'inquiétude, qu'Allen ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et se fut le choc pour Allen. Ces dernières semaines passées en compagnie du Noah lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Lui ! Il m'a recueillit ! Il voulait me tuer, mais ne l'a pas fait ! Il a essayé de me faire rejoindre le Comte ! Pourquoi ? Et après… »

- Mais… Je…. Nous…Non ! NON ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! C'est impossible ! Non ! Je n'ai pas put faire CA ! NON !! C'EST PAS VRAI !! NON ! NON ! NON ! Hurla-t-il en se prenant la tête.

L'exorciste mit sa main devant sa bouche, se sentant soudain prit de nausées. Il ne cessait de répété des « Ce n'est pas possible… Non ! », des larmes coulant lentement de ces yeux.

Tyki se dirigea spontanément vers l'exorciste pour placer sa main sur son épaule. Mais il fut repoussé violemment par un Allen fou de rage, qui n'acceptait pas la vérité.

- NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME TOUCHER ! PARTEZ ! JE VOUS HAÏS ! JE VOUS HAÏS !!

Le Noah fut assommé par ces paroles. Il se laissa lentement glissé sur le tabouret près du lit, regardant l'exorciste d'un regard vide. Il ressentait une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais connut, et les sanglots d'Allen semblaient reflétés les saignements de son cœur.

« Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Je m'y attendais, non ? Ce n'était pourtant qu'un jeu, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ? » pensa le Noah.

- Tyki… essaya de le réconforté d'une voix douce Road, qui l'avait serré dans ses bras.

« Il a essayé de me tué… Et maintenant… Après tous ce qu'il a fait ! » pensa Allen. « Suman… le général Yeegar… et tous les autres…. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas achevé ! Je n'aurai pas… Je ne me serais jamais attaché à lui… Je ne me serais pas laissé embrassé, et je l'aurais arrêté ! Nous n'aurions pas… Non ! Je ne peux pas croire que se soit vrai ! Et ce que je ressens ! C'est impossible ! L'enfoiré ! Il m'a manipulé pour profiter de moi ! Je le haïs ! Je le haïs ! ».

Allen sortit du lit lentement, tout en activant son innocence. Road cessa d'enlacé l'autre homme et se recula, laissant ainsi le champ libre à Tyki et l'exorciste. Elle devait savoir. Vérifié s'il n'était pas trop tard pour le Noah. « Vas-tu le tué, Tyki ? »

Celui-ci restait totalement immobile sur son tabouret, ne remarquant même pas le départ de Road et le changement de situation. Son regard vague fixait Allen, sans vraiment le voir.

- TU VAS MOURIR ! TYKI MIKK !!

L'exorciste abaissa son bras en forme de griffe sur le Noah. Elle se planta dans son épaule, mais arrêta sa trajectoire, restant ainsi immobile dans la blessure déjà existante de l'homme.

« Cette blessure ! Je ne peux pas…. C'est moi qui l'ai soigné… Je l'ai… soigné… J'ai pris soin de lui… Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? »

- Pourquoi, Tyki ? Pleura Allen en se laissant tomber au sol, en enlevant son bras de la blessure du Noah qui saignait à nouveau.

Tyki sembla sortir de son inconscience, et regarda le jeune homme assit à ses pieds. Il se pencha lentement et l'enlaça doucement.

- Pourquoi ? Ne cessait de répéter Allen.

- Je ne voulais pas ça… Désolé…

D'un mouvement rapide, Tyki assomma Allen d'un coup à la nuque. L'exorciste tomba dans ses bras, la douleur se faisant trop forte et sa conscience se perdant.

Le Noah resta un moment immobile, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, il se tourna soudainement vers Road qui avait regardé toute la scène en silence. Tyki avait pris sa décision. Il parla d'une voix sûre.

- Que proposes-tu ?

La petite Noah le regarda, mais ne prononça aucuns mots. « Il ne l'a pas tué. Il n'a pas put… Mais finalement, je ne lui en veux pas. Moi aussi, j'aime Allen. Je le comprends. Le Comte va peut-être m'en vouloir pour ce que je vais faire, mais ça respecte ma demande… Même si ça ne change finalement rien, je le ferai pour Tyki. » Elle se rapprocha du Noah, puis se pencha vers le jeune homme qui était inconscient dans ses bras. Road caressa lentement les cheveux de l'exorciste endormit, puis fixa l'autre homme.

- Il y a une solution. Elle te permettra de resté en vie. Elle sera difficile pour toi, mais si tu tiens tellement à sauver Allen, c'est la seule possibilité.

Road arrêta un instant ses explications pour regarder la réaction du Noah. N'en voyant aucune, elle se leva et s'installa confortablement sur la table.

- Mais ce n'est pas cela qui t'arrêtera. Tu es très têtu, Tyki. Cela risque de te causer des soucis.

- Je suis prêt à le faire.

« Pourra-t-il vraiment le supporter ? Peut-être devrais-je ne rien dire. » Elle regarda plus longuement le regard de l'autre homme. « Ses yeux son vide. Il est comme détruit… Si ma solution peut l'aider, alors je me dois de le faire ! »

- Alors ?

- Je peux lui effacer la mémoire. Tous ces souvenirs concernant ces dernières semaines. Allen se rappellera de son passage dans l'arche, mais celui-ci sera flou. Nous le replacerons dans celle-ci pour qu'il ne se doute de rien… Après tout, les combats en Edo vont vraiment avoir lieu, alors peut-être ne remarquera-t-il même pas le problème.

- Tu veux lui effacer la mémoire ? Mais il…

- Oubliera tous, oui. Tous ce qui te concerne sur ce dernier mois. Pour lui, tu ne seras que le Noah qui lui a détruit son innocence. Bien que sa n'ait pas marché…

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Tyki déposa Allen sur le lit pour regarder plus directement Road. Il semblait proie à une grande confusion, et son regard passait alternativement de la fillette à l'exorciste.

- Alors il me détestera… Et je ne serais absolument rien pour lui….

- Dans tous les cas, il te détestera, Tyki. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre.

- Mais je… Commença-t-il avant que sa voix ne se brise.

- Je sais… C'est pour toi que cette situation sera la plus dure. Car toi, tu te rappelleras de tout… Et tu devras faire comme si rien ne s'était passé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Tu penses que tu le pourras ?

« Pourrais-je supporter de me battre contre lui comme si de rien n'était ? Pourrais-je essayer de le tuer pour le Comte, malgré ce que je ressens ? Être détesté ou devoir le tué… Je crois bien ne pas avoir le choix… » Tyki se pencha sur l'exorciste et l'embrassa, malgré la présence de Road. Mais se baiser à sens unique ne fit que le meurtrir un peu plus. Les lèvres d'Allen ayant un goût de désespoirs et d'adieux.

- Que voudras-tu en échange ? Je me doute bien que tu ne fais pas cela pour des bonbons.

- C'est juste… En échange… Hum… Je veux que tu me promettes qu'Allen sera pour moi. Entièrement pour moi. C'est à mon tour de tenté ma chance ! Répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Très bien… répondit-il avec un rire ironique désabuser. De toutes façons, je doute d'avoir encore la moindre chance… Ton plan est de lui effacer la mémoire maintenant ?

- Il vaudrait mieux le faire qu'une fois dans l'arche. Comme cela, on a moins de risque qu'il se réveille pendant le transport.

La jeune Noah se leva et invoqua une porte. Celle-ci, se connectant directement sur l'arche, apparut dans la pièce, poussant les meubles qui gênaient son apparition.

- On va le déposer juste devant une porte sur Edo. Comme cela, une fois réveiller, il ne risque pas de se perdre de nouveaux… Car même si sa mémoire est effacé, une impression de déjà-vu pourrait la faire revenir. Il restera toujours un résidu de ce qu'il s'est passé… Comme un rêve dont on n'arrive pas à se souvenir. Je t'en avais déjà parlé, non ?

Road se tourna pour regarder Tyki, mais se figea sur place. Elle regarda avec frayeur l'homme debout en face d'elle. Car même si celui-ci n'avait pas parlé, elle avait compris son souhait.

- Non Tyki. Je le peux, mais ne me force pas à faire ça !

- S'il te plaît, Road. Tu sais bien que je ne pourrai pas le supporter. C'est pour cela que je te le demande… Même si c'est risqué, s'il te plaît… Je voudrais…

- Non ! Ne dit rien !

- Que tu….

- TAIS-TOI ! Cria-t-elle en se cachant les oreilles de ses mains.

- M'efface….

- ARRÊTE !

- Ma mémoire.

Elle regarda avec inquiétude le Noah. Il était sûr de lui, et rien ne lui ferait revenir sur sa parole.

- Je peux effacer la mémoire d'un simple humain, mais le faire sur un Noah est très risqué ! Alors ne me force pas à le faire sur toi ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Tu es de ma famille ! MA FAMILLE ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !

- Road…

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla pour la serrée dans ses bras. Il comprenait la peur de la jeune fille, et la serra encore plus fort contre lui.

- Je tiens énormément à toi, Road. Tu es ma famille, et même si tu venais à me faire mal, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Alors je te le demande, efface-moi la mémoire.

Elle se sera contre lui, et cacha ses yeux contre l'épaule de Tyki. Même si la peur de blesser un être de sa famille la terrifiait, elle allait le faire. Il le fallait.

- Pardon… murmura-t-elle.

- C'est à moi de m'excusé... Merci, Road. Merci…

Elle leva lentement sa main, et posa sa paume tremblante contre le front de Tyki. Une lumière apparut dans la pièce, et alors que le corps de l'homme commençait à glisser à terre, il eut un dernier regard pour l'exorciste allongé sur le lit, qui dormait à point fermé.

« Ainsi, je n'aurai plus aucun regrets… », lui dit sa pensée sur le point de disparaître ; Et elle rit en lui, presque réjouie semblait-il de rejeter enfin tout doute, tout souci et toute crainte.

Et sa pensée s'enfuit au loin, et ses yeux ne virent plus.

FIN

* * *

Voilà ! C'est fini pour cette fanfic ! J'espère que cette fin vous à plut, et ne pas avoir déçut trop de monde ! Beaucoup ne devais pas s'attendre à cette fin, mais je l'avais déjà prévu depuis le début, et je voulais m'y tenir. Et puis, je l'aime bien ! Héhéhé !

Je tiens à préciser que le dernier paragraphe vient du livre le seigneur des anneaux trois, de J.R.R. Tolkien. Je voulais caser ses phrases dans l'une de mes fics, c'est fait ! (Ce livre a été la grande découverte de mon collège… que de souvenirs ! ). Sinon, l'album écouté en boucle lors de l'écriture de cette fanfic est reise reise de Rammstein. Allez savoir pourquoi, il m'inspirait… (comme si sa intéressait quelqu'un de le savoir…). Et le nom du village Madrigal vient du jeu Flyff (geek un jour, geek toujours !).

Pendant que j'y suis, les personnages de man ne sont pas à moi, mais sérieusement, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de le répéter à chaques chapitres, vous vous en douter. Donc je ne l'ai pas écrit, mais c'est le cas pour tous mes chapitres ! (ou comment se couvrir…).

Certains l'auront sans doutes remarqués, dans cette histoire, le Comte Millénaire n'appel jamais Tyki « Tyki-pet » ou « Tyki-pon ». C'est dû à ma grande flème de devoir chercher ce que sa signifie, et quand j'ai commencé l'histoire, je n'y connaissais presque rien à l'univers de DGM, donc je ne l'avais pas remarqué, et après c'était trop tard… D'ailleurs, j'ai dû faire plusieurs erreurs de logique car je ne me fie qu'a l'anime, sachant que je n'ai pas vu une trentaine d'épisodes placés en plein milieu de la série… J'ai fait de mon mieux !

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenu en m'envoyant des reviews ou en m'ajoutant dans leurs histoires ou auteurs préférés. Sans vous, cette histoire ne serait jamais allée aussi loin. Et de ce faite, je considère que cette fanfic est ici uniquement grâce à votre soutient ! Dire que je pensais être la seule fan du Tyki/Allen à l'époque, je suis contente de m'être trompé ! Il y en a plein maintenant (d'ailleurs, dès que j'ai du temps de lire, je les lis toutes ! Mouahahaha !).

Voici les réponses aux reviews !

**Yuui Anata : **Bienvenue à toi, fille à l'esprit tordu xD Et non, pas de lemon. Le strip-poker sera peut-être pour une autre histoire, qui sait ! ;) Merci pour ton soutient, j'espère que tu as aimé ce dernier chapitre !

**Kaleiya : **J'ai enfin réussi à le publier ! Je ne pensais pas y arriver ! Tu as maintenant t'as réponse à la grande question « que se passerait-il si Allen retrouvait sa mémoire ? ». J'espère que tu as aimé ! Merci pour ta reviews, et encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes (j'ai vraiment du mal…).

**Roxasette : **Merci pour ta reviews ! C'est vrai que j'étais inspiré pour le chapitre précédent ! J'espère que tu auras aussi aimé celui-ci !

**An author alone in the dark **: Merci pour ta reviews ! Héhéhé, j'aime bien frustrer les gens ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle t'a plut !

**Asuka Tanku **: Merci pour ton message ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont choux ! Finalement, Allen reste le gentil que l'on connaît… Moi aussi je n'aime pas la Congrégation de l'Ombre (à part Komui, car il est marrant). J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite !

**Junoan **: Merci pour t'as reviews ! J'espère bientôt pouvoir lire la suite de ta fanfic ! Et j'adore ton nouveau one-shot ! Et ne t'en fais pas, quand je me relis, je ne ressens rien non plus. Bon, si on oublie le faite que je crise toujours en me disant : « Mais comment puis-je publier CA ??? » et l'envie que j'ai de me jetée du haut de ma fenêtre… (je suis au premier étage, ça risque rien :p ). En tout cas, j'espère que cette fin t'a plut ! Et bonne continuation pour tes histoires !

**Night-Neko **: Mais voyons, faut pas pleurer ! *te fais un câlin* Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait autant aimer ma fanfic ! J'en suis toute émue *commence à pleurer moi aussi*. Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Désolé, mais je ne ferais pas de lemon… en tout cas, pas cette fois-ci ! J'ai essayé de rendre les persos les plus « plausible » pour cette histoire (même si j'ai peur d'avoir quand même fait du OOC). Ca me rassure vraiment que tu penses ça. Je te remercie énormément ! Passe de bonnes fêtes ! Biz !

Je vous remercie encore ! Je ne vous le dis pas assez souvent, mais JE VOUS AIMEUUUUUHHH !! Je vous fais plein de gros bisous ! Merci à tous, même au lecteur anonyme qui ne laisse pas de reviews (grâce aux stats, sa permet de voir que sa fanfic est quand même lut, et ça fait plaisir !).

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce dernier chapitre. Passez tous de très bonnes fêtes ! Et je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !


End file.
